Bizarro Ninja
The Bizarro Ninja were evil doppelgängers of the four Ninja created by Lord Garmadon in an attempt to destroy his foes. They had the same abilities and general appearances of their templates, but with paler skin, distorted voices, and red eyes similar to their creator. They often wore sunglasses to conceal their inhuman eyes. History Double Trouble After learning the capabilities and limitations of his Mega Weapon, Lord Garmadon summoned his Serpentine minions to the deck of the Black Bounty for a "brainstorming session" on how he could use the weapon to destroy the Ninja when it could only create. The Serpentine's suggestions were less than helpful, but Garmadon received inspiration when he saw his own reflection in the Mega Weapon's surface, prompting him to order the Serpentine to bring him any leftover possessions of the Ninja to the deck. The snakes searched the ship and found a few spare Ninja uniforms, and Lord Garmadon wished for loyal servants who could equal the Ninja in battle, causing the Mega Weapon to create the Bizarro Ninja in the spare suits. After receiving their mission, the Bizarro Ninja set off for Ninjago City, where they found no sign of their prey. They headed to Dareth's dojo, where they met Sensei Wu. The wily old man quickly saw through their disguises and tricked them into revealing their true natures by faking them out with a comment on where they had supposedly been - when Bizarro Kai answered affirmatively, Sensei Wu attacked, revealing that the Ninja had gone somewhere else. Unfortunately, the Bizarro Ninja managed to subdue Sensei Wu and headed to the Auto Body Shop after Nya called to ask Jay if he was still meeting her there. Once at the Auto Body Shop, Bizarro Jay sweet-talked Nya and drew her in for a kiss, leaving her off-balance long enough for the others to steal the Ultra Sonic Raider. After hearing Nya mention Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, the Bizarro Ninja headed there in search of their good counterparts. Upon arrival, they stormed the school, attracting the attention of the students who had taken over. Gene led the children in attacking the Bizarro Ninja with smoke bombs and other prank gadgets, but the evil Ninja easily countered the assault. Luckily for the schoolboys, the real Ninja soon arrived to occupy the Bizarro Ninja's attention. The dueling Ninja were evenly matched until Lloyd managed to convince the schoolboys to join him in battling the forces of evil. Wearing home-made gis, the children rushed into the fray, confusing the Bizarro Ninja long enough for the Ninja to gain the upper hand. As Gene predicted earlier, a single hard blow was enough to destroy each Bizarro Ninja, causing them to vanish in a puff of dust. Abilities and Powers As a result of Garmadon's wish to make adversaries that would be equal opponents to the Ninja, the Bizarro Ninja essentially had the exact abilities and powers the Ninja team had up to the events of "Double Trouble." Despite this, they evidently weren't entirely equal when it came to skill, as Jay ultimately destroyed his counterpart on his own. Trivia *The name of the Bizarro Ninja is a reference to Bizarro, an evil version of Superman. Like the character they were named after, the Bizarro Ninja act as the evil counterparts of their series' respective protagonists as well. *Bizarro Jay was ironically Nya's first kiss, and vice-versa. *Their eyes and pale skin are identical to Garmadon, when the latter was younger and under the Great Devourer's influence, most likely due to being created by him. *When Sensei Wu attacks the Bizarro Ninja and hits some of them on the head with Dareth's trophies, black dust can be seen flying from their heads as a result of the impact. This foreshadows their fates at the end of the episode, as being struck by their original counterparts resulted in all of them disintegrating. Gallery PunkJay.PNG KewlJayDT.PNG GarmadonCreatesDT.PNG EvilKaiDT.PNG DoubleNinjasDT.PNG CreepKaiDT.PNG Evil.PNG Bizarro ninja.jpg Bizarro Kai.jpg|Bizarro Kai at Mojo Dojo Bizarro ninja cole,jay and zane.jpg Bizarro Ninja.jpg Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Deceased Category:Rise of the Serpentine